1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for holding percussion musical instruments such as electronic cymbals, electronic drums, tom-toms, cow bells, etc.
2. Prior Art
Various types of musical instrument holders for holding percussion instruments such as electronic cymbals, electronic drums, etc., have been proposed in the past as described in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Kokoku) Nos. 63-7872 and 63-8949.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional cymbal holder shown partially in cross section.
This cymbal holder 1 includes an attachment pipe 2 which is attached to a musical instrument stand or the body of a bass drum during use, and a holder main body 4 consisting of a pipe is connected to the attachment pipe 2 via an angle adjustment mechanism 3. A seat 5 is attached via a cushion rubber 6, and a pair of felt washers 8 are positioned on the seat 5 so as to hold the electronic cymbal 7 in between. A butterfly nut 9 is screwed onto the upper end of the holder main body 4, thus pressing the upper felt washer 8 against the electronic cymbal 7. The electronic cymbal 7 consists of a cymbal main body 10, which is formed in the shape of a somewhat flat conical disk or fan from a synthetic resin, etc., and a rubber plate 11 is attached so as to cover the striking area of the cymbal main body 10. In addition, a pick-up device 12 such as a piezo-electric element, etc., which converts the vibration of the cymbal main body 10 into an electrical signal, is attached to the undersurface of the edge area of cymbal main body 10. The electronic cymbal 7 has an attachment hole 13 at the center so that the holder main body 4 passes through the center of the cymbal 7. The rubber plate 11 is used in order to restrict the percussion sound, and in order to suppress irregular vibrations.
However, the conventional cymbal holder 1 described above has some problems: although the electronic cymbal 7 is held by two felt washers 8, the cymbal main body 10 oscillates in the circumferential direction with the felt washers 8 as a supporting point when the rubber plate 11 is struck. As a result, gaps are generated between the felt washers 8 and the cymbal main body 10, resulting in that the cymbal main body 10 rotates in the circumferential direction in the horizontal plane.
In the case of an ordinary cymbal, the same problem would not occur since the entire surface of an ordinary cymbal forms the striking portion. In electronic cymbals, however, the striking portion is limited to a region where the rubber plate 11 is installed; accordingly, when the cymbal main body 10 rotates circumferentially, the striking portion is displaced, and playing of the cymbal becomes difficult. Thus, such rotation is undesirable.